decendants
by Dreamer447
Summary: what happens when Mal finds her twin at the welcoming ceremony ,but maleficent doesn't like it and curses them to feel the others pain here there thoughts or read there mind , will Ben and the others figure it out in time or will they pay the price when maleficent comes to visit her children
1. The after party

MAL'S POV

Ben and I are standing gazing into each other's eyes when something explodes in the sky above us. I look up in shock to

see colours dancing about in the sky. I look at ben as he starts to laugh. Looking at him confused I ask 'what's so funny' 'you're scared of fireworks' he get out between laughs. 'I am not' I say defensively 'Is that so then why the tight grip' he says looking down at his arm and I relisted my nails are dug in to his arm like my life depends on it 'sorry' I say embarrassed.

Suddenly I start to feel dizzy. Ben must notice because he looks at me with concern written all over his face as he steadies me by putting his arms around my waist 'you ok' he asks with worry laced in his voice .I look up and smile not wanting him to worry . 'I'm fine just a dizzy spell, no need to worry' I reply. Just as I remove his arm my vision get blurry and I start to feel weak but just before I fall completely into darkness I feel myself falling over the railing towards the crowed below.

Then complete and other darkness

BENS POV

I was still unsure about mal but I let go. I was about to say how nice it was when I see mal stager towards the railing the she tumbled over it. I leaped for her and caught her but she was still dangling over the edge to a 10foot drop below

The music stopped and every one gasped. Jay and Carlos called out Mal's name while Evie screamed it. Malls was slipping. I wasn't shore how much longer I could hold her.

Then I felt someone grab the back of my blazer and stopped me from slipping over the edge then Jay, Carlos, Doug and Chad joined but we still count get Mal up over the railing as I locked Down underneath Mali saw Jorden and a long blonde haired girl where talking.

Suddenly mal was lying on a floating ice bed I was shocked that I almost fell over the railing. I looked down to see Jorden and the blonde girl struggle and realised it was them keeping mal floating in the air on the ice bed. I looked around to see a boy with scruffy gingery brown hair that looked like he had just woke up. "Thanks" I said quickly before running down the steps with the boy right in my tale

When I got closer to Jordan and the blonde I saw they were bring Mal down. They looked like they were about to collapse at any minute but keep going

The second Mal hit the ground I ran over to her and tried to wake her but nothing would wake her up. I started to panic 'MAL WALE ON MAL COME ON WAKE UP PLEASE I NEED U. I looked at Mal with a tear in my eye hoping praying and begging for her to wake up suddenly the ice bed she was on collapsed and Mal hit the ground with a thud.

Then I heard some scream "ELLIE WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE ELLIE WAKE UP the scruffy haired boy yield I looked over to see the boy holding the blonde which I think is Ellie in his arms. She looked as pale and as fragile as a snowflake in his arms.

She must of bean the one who made the ice bed I thought to myself then I picked up Mal bridle style and ran over to the boy and told him to get Ellie and he followed me carrying Ellie bridle style two paces behind.

We made it to the castle in minutes on the dot I

'MUM DAD ANYONE HELP US' I screamed at the top within seconds we were surrounded by people and Mal and Ellie were taken of us.

I looked at the boy beside me and realised I didn't know his name or who his parents were or where he came from or why he was even here.

'So I didn't catch your name' ben asked as they ran down the halls of bens castle 'I'm prince Alex of Arendale, my mother's name is princess Anna and my farther is prince Christof and that's my cousin princess Ellie of Arendale her mother is queen Elsa of Arendale' he said pointing to the girl with blonde hair,

'I'm king ben my mother and farther are bell and Adam (beast) but you already knew that I'm guessing' I replied bit out of breath we are stop outside the hospital wing by my mother and farther

'Ben what happened where's mal' my mother asks looking around for the purple haired girl, my farther try's to calm her down but it's no use 'mal felt dizzy at the after party but when I asked her she said it was fine but the she stared to feel weak and collapsed over the railing she was about to fall when Ellie ,Alex's cousin made a bed out of ice to catch her and Jorden moved it to the ground then Ellie collapsed aswell and there both in there' I say very quickly trying to get passed my mother and farther as quickly as I can to see how Mal is.

My mother looks shocked and I see a tear roll down her cheek. Without saying a word she faints but be for she can hit the ground my farther catches her. She wakes up after my dad kisses her on the cheek he gets her up and moves aside to let us in the see Mal and Ellie

we look at each other and open the door and saw Mal and Ellie lying in beds hooked up to all different types of machines then suddenly we hear beeping coming from both of their machines we are put out of the room by doctors and tolled to wait and they will come and get us.

ALEX'S POV

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours before a doctor came out and told us we could go in to see them. I when straight for Ellie.

she looked as white as snow and felt like ice .she had a tube in her mouth helping her to breath and wire hooked up to a machine the beeped very slowly then I realised that It was a heart monitor a that her heart was beating very slowly

BENS POV

I pulled up a chair and took Mals hand it was cold just like Ellies in fact mal looked just like Ellie except her heart was beating even slow if that was even possible. I tried to think what happened and how but the Ellie seemed to be in the same boat as Mal and I just couldn't figure out why

NOBODYS POV

As the two boys let something stranger started to happen the room startend to get colder and ice started to form on the wall

Soon the entire room was corved in a thick wall of ice stopinganyone from getting in or out


	2. The icy wall

**_A/N_**

 ** _Thanks to Myra for letting me use Alex and Ellie in my fanfiic_**

 ** _R &R please_**

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

I must have fallen asleep at the castle because I woke up in a big comfy soft bed. As I looked around I realised I was right because the room was blue and yellow with the beast crest on the biggest wall above the huge fireplace.

I was so confused that I hardly hear the Knock on the big oak door. I got out of the bed and opened the door to see the former queen, Bell at the door.

'Prince Alex, There's breakfast in the dining room if you want it' she said with a hint of sadness and worry n her voice

I looked at her and replied 'I'm fine thanks but I was just wondering where my cousin is and if I could go and see her.' 'I'm sorry but you can't there is a huge ice wall blocking anyone from getting in to the room to check on Mal or Ellie. Bens been trying all morning but it no use. We don't even know if there ok or not' she said with sadness as a tear rolled down her cheek before she could say another word I was sprinting down the hall trying to find the hospital wing

 ** _BENS POV_**

I was talking with the doctors trying to figure out if there was any way into the room to see if Mal and Ellie were ok. Evie had arivied along with fairy godmother to see if they could help but so far there was nothing they could do.

 ** _EVIES POV_**

Fairy godmother and I were trying to come up with a way we could break the ice wall because brute force didn't do anything. Then I realised that I could us my magic mirror to at least see if they were ok. I call Ben over but just as I was about to show him Alex came sprinting down the hall like there was something chasing him. He ran over to us and said 'how's she ok. What happened?' 'Alex came down we are doing all we can I'm just about to check with my mirror to see if there ok.'

'Mirror mirror in my hand show me what's behind this icy...land' I say hopping it will work. I sigh in relief when is see the mirror start to work but I drop it as soon as I see Mal and Ellie's condition but before it drops I see Alex catch it.

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

I reach for Evie's mirror and catch it just be for it hits the ground. I pick it up and look at it closely but I notice there not on normal beds anymore there on ice beds and theirs someone else in the room with the same condition there in. they all look like they are ice scuppers. I look at ben and he walk over to look as I walk over to the wall. After a minute ben walked over and looked at the wall. 'We need to get through and fast' he says with authority in his voice 'stand back I say 'with the same authority

BENS POV

I move back just as Alex asks. I don't know what he's trying to do. Just when I was going to stop him I see his hand catch fire. I went to go over to see if he was ok but then I stop. The wall starts to melt under his hand. How is that possible? Anna doesn't have any fire power or does she? I think to myself

'How did you do that I ask in pure amazement.' He looks at me and says 'I was born with it.' He sighs and continues 'me and my cousin help each other out because if she freezes something I can thaw it and if I start a fire she can put it out.' We all look shocked but Alex keeps his focus on melting the ice wall

NO ONES POV

A couple of minutes later there's a hole big enough to get into the three girls. We climb through and are shocked. Not only do they all have the same conditions but they like exactly the same but there hair colour is different

Mal has short purple hair. Ellie hair is now short and platinum blonde and the girl who just appeared has short pink hair. We all stand in completely shock they look like like triples

We just stand there like statues Then Ben heads toward Mal, Alex heads toward Ellie and the rest head towards the mystery girl. We are all wondering who she is but we don't know how we will find out. Will we ever find out?

EVIES POV

I look at Mal and a tear forms in my eyes. I try to blink it away but I can't because Mal is my chosen sister and always will be my true friend.

Then I look back at the girl with blond hair then something clicks I look at the girl with pink her and then finally to Mal. everyone starts to crowd around me noticing something up they ask 'what's wrong' when I start feeling weak and dizzy. Then I start to get a terrible pain in my head. I grab my head and fall to the ground with the pain everyone's looking at me.

I try not to scream but I can't help it. Just when I see jay and Carlos run in to the room and bend down beside me to see if I'm alright but I can't answer them because I'm still screaming because of the pain. Then they stand up and look around. Suddenly they fall to the ground holding there head. The last thing I see before I pass out is fairy godmother taking out her wand and casting a spell then the darkness consumes me


	3. Just a dream

EVIES POV

'What happened? Where am I?' as I look up to see Doug looking at here with worry in his eyes. 'I don't know mal found you.' 'Oh my god mal where is she? Is she ok?' 'Yeah she's fine. She's with ben getting ready for the after party. Why?' he asked confused. 'She's in danger we have to stop her from going to that after party.' I said trying to get out of bed but I was too weak and fell to the floor but I still tried to get up and head to save mal but Doug put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked up with tears in my eyes. 'Don't worry I'll call her and tell her to come here because something's happened to you. Ok?' he said in his the sweetest voice that makes my hart crumble to pieces. I nod and with his help I get back in bed but I don't fall asleep because I fear the worst may happen if I don't talk to mal

MAL'S POV

I was just about to head out the door with 'King ben' when my phone started to ring, I look down to see that its doing calling. I start to panic because he is at the hospital with Evie I would have stayed if it wasn't Doug who convinced me that Evie was fine and that I should go celebrate with ben. I took a deep breath and answered but the minute he told me that Evie was in critical condition and that I need to go down there I drop the phone and start to run toward the hospital wing in bens castle thankful I was still there ben looks at me worried and starts to follow close behind me.

We make it to the hospital wing in 3 minutes flat. I'm so out of breath but I don't care my best friend could be dying this very second.

I bust through the doors to see Evie sitting in bed talking-to Doug. I push Doug a side and start babbling to Evie 'E are you ok? What happened? Dough said you were in critical condition. Are you ok? Are you dying? Do …..' 'Calm down M I'm fine Doug lied to you to stop you from going to the after party' Evie said calmly.

I walked over to Doug calmly. Give him my sweetest smile and punched him in the arm 'OWW what was that for' he said rubbing his arm 'for giving me a full on heart attack. You told me my best friend was dying' I screamed in his face.

'M calm down I told him to' Evie said defending her boyfriend. 'why E what was so important that you nearly put me in the hospital bed beside you.' I ask angrily.

"I had a vision or a dream or a nightmare whatever it was and saw you in a coma a long with 2 others but just before I figured out who they where I woke up." She said with a scared tone laced in her voice. I look at her and run over to hug her "E its ok in safe. Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm fine don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mal what's happening" I turn around and realise that Ben was there the whole time. I turn around to look at him and say " where you not listening to what I said to Evie I'm fine" " you sure " yes I'm sure King Ben" I said with a smirk. " I told you, you don't have to call me that Mal" he said sweetly" I know I just like teasing you, you majesty "I said along with a small bow. He looked at me a laughed is laugh that is reserved just for me before running over and tickling me. He only stops after a mock at the door. We look at each other before separating and Ben goes to answer the door.

"Oh King Ben just who I was looking for. I'd like to invite you to the welcome ceremony tomorrow to welcome the new students to aurdon your available that is. Oh and you too Mal "She said happily bouncing on her heals "We'd love to. Is that all." Ben said kindly "oh yes sorry to disturb you four carry on" she replied turning on her heals and going to find someone else in a hurry.

I look at Ben and he looks at me with confusion "what" he asks "I didn't agree to go to the ceremony. What if I mess it up on you?" "you'll be fine Mal you're not going to mess thing up you'll be great" " you better hope so because if I mess this up I will break you and I don't care if you're the king. Got that King benny boo."

I turned to Evie 'think you can make me a dress E.' I said with a smirk. She screamed and jumped out of bed and ran over give me a hug and then went to her bag to get her sketch book and barbarian me with questions. 'Calm down Evie. Just surprise me ok. Nothing too pricy pink princess or princess at all because I am definitely not a princess. Ok Evie.' I say before I walk out of the room pulling Ben with me but just before we get there Evie call out in panic 'where are u going M'

'To Bens palace for dinner with his parents' 'that's fine have fun M.'

'We don't have dinner with my parents tonight.' 'I know I just didn't wanted Evie to worry about me she need to get better.' 'What happened to her anyway' ben asked 'I don't know I found her at the bottom of the stairs in the castle outside are dorm room. She was pretty badly bruised she has a concussion and can't remember what happened. Well that's what the doctors said before I left anyway… anyway come on lets go.' 'Where are we going Mal.' you'll see. Now hurry up slow coach' I said as I pulled him away from the after party.


	4. The ceremony

_**MAL'S POV**_

Where are you mal? Everyone is waiting for you and ben to get here hurry up and get here…...'

'She hung up on me... she actually hung up on me.' I say to Ben shocked. 'She's probably at the pitch by now already waiting on us. Good thing I told my mum we would be late for the ceremony' he said from his room.

'You nearly ready to go.' I say as I walk out of the bathroom after putting my make-up on. 'Yea I just can't get my hair right I think it's all the flour messed up my hair. Why did you start the food fight anyway, what did I do' 'I think it looks perfect and you started it your majesty' I say as I add a bow for fun.' 'I thought I told you not to call me king or you highness or you mess… wow mal you look beautiful.' he says with his mouth wide open. I blush and look down 'I guess I look not hideous.' 'Mal you look like a princess.' I look up then shake it out of my head 'where late come on let's go.' I say as I pull him down the halls even though I have no clue where I'm going.

 _ **EVIE'S POV**_

'Where are they' I ask fairy godmother who is standing beside me to the side of the stage waiting for them to arrive. 'I have no aide's child.'

I look up to see belle walking on stage in a beautiful yellow laced up skater dress with a blue Demonte belt that I designed for her holding a microphone .'Sorry to keep you waiting but ben and mal are held up in traffic they will be here shortly. I take out my phone and dial Mall's number. 'Where are you' 'where at the back of the stands will you tell bell we are on my way'

I walk over to belle and I see Mal out if the corner of my eye in the purple dress I made her with a sweetheart neckline dimity

Bodes and a skater skirt that's long in the back and short in the front with a blue belt that matches bens suit which is a blue suit with a yellow tie and white shirt.

'What took you both so long to get here everyone is waiting for both of you'

 _ **MALS'S POV**_

'Both of us but I'm not going on stage with Ben I'm just a villain kid who's going to want to see me on stage.' I ask panicked 'you'll be fine don't worry' Ben says as he pulls me out onto the stage with him I could kill him right now I think to myself.

As I listen to ben speak to the new students I feel something odd but I don't mind then Ben starts to call out the names of the new students.

Princess Ella Charming

Princess Miranda of dun broch

Maddie Hatter

Ally wonderland

Annie Radcliffe

Prince Alex of Arendelle

Will Darling

Aquila trident

Princess Melody

Princess Ellie of Arendelle

Princess Amelia

Suddenly the clouds turn black and thunder rumbles then green smoke racing across the sky. I along with everyone else gasp. Maleficent appears but how she looked in a cage in fairy godmothers office.

'Hello My evil little girl.' 'You're not here, you're not real you're locked in your cage you couldn't of gotten out. It's not possible' I say in disbelief. 'How's this for real' she says as she points her magic wand at me a powers it up. Ben looks shocked and try's to run to me to stop it but jay pulls him back and holds him back. Everything goes in slow motion and all I can do is watch. Then it's as if there's someone in my head telling me to run and get to safety and just as I'm about to move my mother sends a busted of magic my way. Out of know where ben comes running and grabs my hand a starts pulling me away but the magic explodes sending me and ben flying in opposite directions but before I hit to ground I put a protection bubble on ben so he doesn't get hurt anymore.

I land hard on the ground and I think I may have broken my ankle but continue to tumble into to one of the new students she gets up and help me to stand I look around at my mother and she glares at me. I look at the student and get flashbacks

 _Of when we were younger playing with Carlos, Evie and jay on the isle of the lost. Then of all of us climbing trees and then of me breaking my foot and my sister carrying me home. Then of my mother sending her away on are 3rd birthday. And me losing control of my magic even though we were never meant to_

 _Have magic on the isle and_ …

 _End of flashback_

I stare at her in disbelief and she stare back with the same disbelief but before we can say anything mother throws a blast are way and I can't stop it in time but I put a protection spell on both of us and both of us go in opposite directions the girl goes flying near belle and I go flying in to the stands and don't stop until I roll completely to the bottom of the stand. If my foot wasn't broken it is now I think to myself 'MAL' I hear ben Evie jay Carlos belle and Adam scream at the top of their lungs. I look up to see Evie ben Carlos and jay run towards me but belle and Adam stay with the pin haired girl. 'Mal are you ok' they all ask as ben come towards me to help me up. 'Is Amy O.K. I ask worried? 'How do you her you didn't even meet her? ' I had a vision or a flashback but there's no time we have to stop my mother I say as pull away from ben to start walking towards my mother but my foot is to sore and I fall to the ground. Ben is by my side in a second helping me back up and supporting me around my waist. I need to think fast because my mother is walking towards us. 'Oh by the way mal I think you should tell ben it might be the last chance you have.' My mother say evilly I freeze but then I remember something I heard a long time ago, that my mother had wings until they were cut off by her one and only true love the night he found out that my mother was pregnant. Maybe if my mother had wings I might to but I had no idea how to do it. My mother puts a green bubble of flams in her hand and fires at me and my friends but I can't let that happen so I go to run to take the hit but ben would not let me go. He is actually holding on tighter not wanting me to get hurt but I have to save him, I have to save all of them all of them from my mother. I send a blast send my friends back, I hear them scream in pain but there was nothing else I could do to save

Them.

Suddenly the fire surrounds me and ben sealing us off from the rest of the crowd in a bubble of fire I hear gasps and cries for both of us from everyone. I try to use my magic but it doesn't help and ben notices. 'Mal are you ok?' he asks his voice full of worry for me. I don't know it's like its draining my magic the longer I stay in here I say as I start feel a little worst then just dizzy but I have to get Ben out of here and soon because it's starting to heat up in here. I can still hear the screams of the students shouting are names then I freeze as I her my mother's evil laugh.

 _ **BELLE'S POV**_

I try to break free from the guard that is holding me back from going to save my 2 children from a burning bubble of green flames. I know Adam as gone to help but I can't just stand here waiting for something to happen. Maleficent seems quite pleased at what's happening. I suddenly I feel rage come over me as I scream out 'what are you doing to them.' She just laughed harder. 'Wouldn't you like to know? Well if you insist.' I look on in anger wishing she would just tell me what is happening to my children. 'I'll show you what I'm doing.' Then she click her fingers and the girl with pink hair that was in front of snow in front of her, but no that's no right, t can't be. She looks just ice Mal 'Don't touch her. Let her go she is not a part of this.' I scream not wanting here to hurt Amy, think that's what she said she clicked her fingers and made a big explosion. Everyone stop, gasped and looked over. Once she realised she had everyone's attention she continued

 _ **AMY'S POV**_

'Now that I have you attention I will show you what I'm doing with them. You see this is Amy, Mall's twin.' I look up at maleficent confused 'I don't have a twin I never did and you are not my mother she died when I was young.' 'Oh yea that reminds me 'prick you finger prick it deep make my daughters think.' There do you remember me now you goodie to shoes of a daughter'

'Oh my pink. Mother.' I say in shock I then get up and start walking backwards until I hit into some. I look back to see its jay he looks at me in shock 'Amy is that really you?' I Turn around and give him a hug Jay is that you. 'He hugs me back and nods 'yea it's me Amy' 'Ok we get it but to me.' Maleficent says annoyed. 'Or do you not want to know what I'm doing to your twin actually why I don't show you. 'As she gluers at me she whispers a spell I can't hear but I feel something happening to me. It's like I can feel and hear everything that's going on inside the bubble. Then I start to feel it then relies what she did she connected me and mall's emotions and feelings. I start to feel really warm jay looks at me confused 'what's wrong Amy.' 'She connected me and mal I can feel everything she feels and vice versa. There burning up we have to get them out now.' I say as I start walking towards the fire but the sound of my mother's voice stops me, 'I'll be back.' Before she diapers into aloud of green smoke.

Everyone is just frozen in time until I start to feel pain I let a scream of pain and jay Evie carols and surprisingly belle is by my side in second ' what's wrong?' they all ask. 'It's not me its Mal.' before I scream again. 'Help me up.' I ask jay and he obeys. He lifts me off the ground and carries me over towers the fire.

 _ **BEN'S POV**_

'Mal you need to stop you getting weaker. You're going to hurt yourself.

'I don't care about me I need to get you out of here before you get hurt.' She says still throwing magic at the fire to put it out. 'Mal you're more important than me getting out of here.' I say as I walk towards her. 'No I'm not I'm just a villains kid nobody cares about me. You the king. Can't stop have to get you out of and soon because the bubbles closing in on us and we're running out of air.' She says speeding up her magic. 'Mal you need to stop and if no one cared about you then why are they screaming your name out. Mal you are not just a villain's kid because if you were then you wouldn't be helping me another resign why you should stop is because we are running out of air and because I love you and I can't live without you so if you die I die.' 'No Ben you are not going to die because I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you.' She says 'then stop because if u don't stop then I'll make you stop.' I say seriously. 'Fine but why can't I hear anything anymore.'

 _ **MAL'S POV**_

Why can't I hear anything did my mother do something then I hear belle screaming not to hurt someone that's enough I have to get out of here. I turn round to Ben 'I love u to.' I say before I turn around and take a deep breath and raise my hands up and give it all I've go with the strongest bursts of magic I can muster at the this time. '. Mal what are you doing. Mal don't do it.

 _ **BEN'S POV**_

' _ **MAL'**_ I scream at the top of my lungs I see her put her hands up I try to stop her but it no use. Then she starts to scream in agony. I don't know what to do. Then Mal stops she looks over at me and goes to walk towards me but falls but before she hit the ground I caught her but her eyes are closed I panic. ' **MAL'** I scream **'don't leave me wake up. Please I love you wake up**.'

 _ **BELLE'S POV**_

We were just stand there doing nothing when we all hear ' **MAL don't leave me wake up. Please I love you wake up**. 'Me Evie and Audrey start to run but Doug stop Evie jay stops Audrey and Adam stops me but we keep struggling to run closer 'there's nothing you girls can do. You are only going to hurt yourselves. Now stay back.' Adam commands. Then we a turn to Carlos after he calls out 'Amy no wake up come on wake up.' I look in his arms to see Amy unconscious I run over to them and try to wake her up. Then I notice she has burns all over her arms but she didn't go near the fire. DID SHE?

 _ **MAL'S POV**_

It sounds so close but yet so far so recognisable but yet so foreign. 'What happened?' Then I feel really warm. I jolt up remembering what happened 'Ben' 'came down Mal, I'm right here are you ok.' He says checking me over 'yea I'm fine. Ben why is everything spinning and why is it so hard to breath.' 'The fire is getting closer and it causing are vision to go fuzzy because of the lax of oxygen.' My vision clears a bit and I see ben has burns trough his suit. 'Oh my god ben why didn't you tell me.' I say as I sit up more to get a better look at it. 'Ben what happened when I was out.' I asked with worry in my voice. He doesn't answer straight away. 'Ben what happened.' 'You used too much magic and passed out you were dead for 10 minutes before you jolted up like nothing happened. I thought I lost you mal. But the flames go hotter and you were so close to the edge your arms and legs are all burnt. Can you not feel them? Anyway I had to get you away from the flams to stop it from getting worse so I carried you to the centre of the bubble. There working on a way to get us out I can hear them planning but it's not working if anything its making it worse.'

I was in shock my hart had stop beating for 10 arms and legs are burnt and the flams are getting bigger and closer but the worst thing is that ben got hurt. 'I'm so sorry ben it's all my felt if I had just lessened, you wouldn't of got ton hurt trying to save me.' I say trying to get up but ben holds me down. 'Mal your foot is Brocken and you too weak to do anything just sit down and rest. We need to save are energy.' He says holding me close.

'Ben I need to tell you something. My mother tolled it to me when I was unconscious.' I start to tear up and ben notices because he holds me tighter and kisses me on the head. 'it's ok mal' take a deep breath and look at ben 'my mother told me that there making me weak because they are strong when they are together and I didn't know and I'm so sorry be and..And... .' 'Clam down mal what are you talking about. Who are they? What are they doing to you? Mal what going on.' He says with worry in his eyes. 'Ben I'm pregnant with twins. If I had known….Ben.' I look up at ben when I feel in touch my stomach. He looks down at me and smiles. 'Were going to be parents?' he asks me. I just nod not able to speak. He smiles and kisses me I'm shocked at first but soon I fall into the kiss. When we break apart we relies that we can hardly breath and we are gasping for air that isn't there anymore everything starts to go fuzzy suddenly we see a bright light circling around us. Ben hold tightens protectively around me. Then in a flash of light we are transported outside the bubble of green flames and into the forest beside the tourney pitch I feel really tired and weak I try to fight it but the darkness takes over

 _ **BELLES'S POV**_

We are all wondering what to do any has woken up but she can't feel anything anymore. Poor Amy she thinks it all her fault. I go over to her and I give her a hug. Surprisingly she hugs back. Then she freezes in my arms I look down to see her looking at the bubble as it gets smaller and smaller and then it just disappears. ' **NO BEN MAL' I** o say as I run to the spot where it just disappeared and fall to the ground and cry. Amy is over beside me doing the same thing then it's like I can sense Ben I look over towards the forest then back at Amy she nods and I both take off in a sprint towards the forest without looking back. We stop when we see Ben but then I see that Mal is in his arms unmoving and Ben looking panicked. Jay Audrey and Evie run past us while Carlos stops at Amy and hugs her. I look over and run to Ben to see if he's ok I get closer to him and I can see burn marks through his suite. Then I look at mal and see that she is also covered in burns. Ben refuses to let Mal go then I hear a moan 'shh she's walking up.' I say to everyone and we all look down to see Mals eyes flutter open then she jolts up 'BEN' she calls not realising she was in his arms. She looks around panicked until she sees him then she hugs him and they kiss. I'm so happy ben finally found his true love.

 _ **MAL'S POV**_

'Oh ben I was so scared I thought I lost you.' I whispered into his ear. 'I'm fine. How are you three?' He whispers 'we're fine but can we keep this a secret for now?' I whisper back quietly into his ear. 'Ok but we need to tell my parents soon. Wait there going to finger it out at the hospital that there's more than just one hart beat.' 'I'm not going to the hospital.' 'You have to mal I need to make sure all of you are ok' 'but then they will find out.' 'Jus...' but he was interrupted by belle hugging us. I hold in my scream not wanting anyone to worry more but I can't help it. Amy comes running over towards me but stops. I turn around and look to her 'is that really you Amy she nods. Then I look at her and realise she's covered in burns and she looks in pain. 'Amy what happened? Who did this to you?' 'It's not me I'm worried about.' She says as she looks at me. Then I look to Carlos who is holding Amy up. 'What happened to my sister Carlos?' 'Your mother put a spell on her so she can feel all of your pain and hear your thoughts. I wonder if you can feel her pain and hear her thoughts.' He replied. I look at Amy 'I'm sorry Amy this is all my fault.' 'No it's not mal. You couldn't do anything to stop mom from putting the spell on me.' 'I know but I still could of ow, what was that I say as I look at ben but he shakes his head and I look at Carlos who blurts out it does work both ways.'

Fairygoodmother comes over to us and without warning me ben and Amy are laying in hospital beds. 'I'll be back with a doctor don't move.' I look at ben panicked what we are going to do now


	5. AN

I'm so sorry about the terrible story so far and all the grammar mistakes. I recently got some inspiration to start writing again. If you're still interested in reading what I have come up with please let me know. Btw I sorry that it has taken this long to get inspired to write. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and if you have any idea please feel free to pm me or write a review.


	6. Hospital room part1

**Amy's POV**

As i glare at Carlos a woman walks towards us, before i have time to ask who she is i'm lying on a bed in a very bright white room. i have no idea where I am but as I look around I see Mal in a bed across from mine staring at the room with panic in her doesn't do anything to help with my panic attack I can feel coming on. I look to the left of Mal and find a boy who must be Belle's son Ben. He has burn marks on his suit and he looks like he could pass out from exhaustion. I look back at my sister and see all the burn marks all over her body and the look of pain in her eyes. As I'm looking at Mal she tries to get up and i start to feel pain travel through my body and bit my lip to stop me from crying out. I keep looking at Mal to see if is coming from her but she looks like she is not in pain but the more she moves the more pain i feel. I can't hold back my pain any longer and cry out. The pain feels like I'm suffocating and cant breath i gasp for air but can't get any. I don't know what's happening to me but befor i can think any more darkness is slowly creeping in on me. I try to fight it but it just swallows me up until i can't see anything but darkness

 ** _Ben's POV_**

I'm still in shock as I look around the hospital room. I can't believe Mal is pregnant with twins, my twins. I look over at Mal and see that she is lost in her mind so I just stare at my purple haired beauty until i feel a someone's eyes burning into the back of my head. I look towards a girl with pink hair who looks like mal. I think Mal said her name was Amy. As I look at her i see her watching Mal the her face contorts in pain but she doesn't cry out. I can see the pain in her eyes as she watches Mal. i look towards Mal and see her moving about. I'm about to scold Mal for moving but befor i can get a word out a pain filled scream comes from Amy. Mal goes running towards her begging for answers of what is wrong. I run towards the door i try to open it but it wouldn't budge i curse under my breath and run back towards Nal and the pink haired girl and find her gasping for air. I push the call button by her bed over and over hoping for someone, anyone to come help her.

I hear the door open a haer fairy godmother gasp and run towards us. She tells us to move but malis crying and gripping unto Amy like her life depends on it.i go over and pull her back but she just hold on harder. What she says next makes me freeze in my spot. " Please, please Ben don't take me away from my twin i just got her back." before she turns round collapsing into my arms cries into my shoulder. I rub her back and whisper sweet nothings into her ear hoping to calm her down because i know all this stress is not good for the twins. I lift her up and carry her to her bed i lie down beside her rubbing her back.

When she is calmer she sits up and watches as the doctors work on her twin. Fairy godmother comes towards us and sits down on the bed and gives us a small smile. "Amelia had a panic attack, we don't know why but we think it was from the spell your mother put on both of you. We would like to run some tests on you Mal to see if we can find out anything we have missed after we run test on all of you to make sure everything is ok." i feel Mal stiffen in my arms as fairy godmother finishes. I know it's from fairy godmother wanting to run tests on us. I hold mal closer to us and whisper in her ear " i know you are scared but we have to make sure they are ok." i feel her nod her head against my chest. Look up at fairy godmother i give her a nod. I watch as she called doctors over to us. I get up and move towards my bed so they can check mal first. I just hope everything turns out ok.

 **Sorry i know it is a lot shorter then my other chapters but i would like to know what you think so far. If you like it or hate it please let me know**


End file.
